Becoming a Biju
by xander92
Summary: A kitsune clane member, kyubi's clan, is sent to konaha to rectify the damage done to konaha by kyubi, and to help Naruto use the kyubi's chakra at will, and to kill of the kyubi's consiousness giving Naruto free reign over the full power of a biju.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, which upsets me because i would be set for life if i did (runs off and sulks like a little kid in the corner)

Hiya this is my second fic for naruto, first one went to pieces i think, totaly lost where i was going with it and the development of the plot, where there was one, wasnt great either, but that is why i have started this one, which will hopfully be better as i have learned from my mistakes (I think/hope).

* * *

Chapter 1 The Kitsune clan

A lone hooded figure stood staring at the just visible village of Konaha through the foliage of the numerous trees that give Konaha it's name.

The hooded man sighed deeply, he was going to have to spend a lot of time at this village in the very near future, and all because of the Kyubi, it wasn't fair.

The chunin on the front gate sat staring into space mentally screaming for some boredom relief, as it was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen, not very many people normally try to gain entrance to the village at this sort of time, apart from various shinobi returning from C+ ranked missions.

They barely even noticed as an average sized hooded man entered through the gates and turned towards them, amusement twinkling in his eyes over the state of security surrounding the hidden village.

"Hello there, are you here on business?" one of the chunin asked politely, as it wouldn't do to insult a possible hirer.

"Of a sort yes, I need to speak with your Hokage." the man replied authoritve manner but still politely, he had long since found out that speaking politely normally makes people more willing to help, even if it was against his character.

"Do you have an appointment?" the chunin asked looking through there lists of authorized meetings with the Hokage.

"No I don't, do you know where I can arrange one?" The man asked, biting back the urge to just go in there anyway, although it would probably be better if he made a good first impression, he wanted the opportunity to get close to the village's jinchuriki.

"You would have to go to the Hokage tower, at the reception."

"Thank you for your help." the hooded man said as he walked into the village, he had to stop himself from slapping both of the chunin for being too trusting when it came down to allowing admittance to the village, especially with suspicious people wearing hoods like he was, because now the village's safety was now his mission.

The massive red building in the centre of the village was really hard to miss, the man figured that that must be the Hokage tower as it stood out miles more than all the other buildings.

As the man was about to enter the Hokage tower he was distracted by a flying kunai that passed right by him missing his by centimetres, and hitting an exhausted looking blond in the calf as he was trying to run away, stopping him in his tracks, the boy couldn't be any older than eight, and he was dressed in really tatty, dirty orange jumpsuit.

The man spun round to see where the kunai had come from, what he saw shocked him, there was a massive group of people running towards the fallen boy, some of the people in the group he could identify as shinobi as they wore hitai-ite and were running faster than the civilians in the group.

The man seeing the group continue to viciously assault the blond, however the blond didn't whimper, the man wondered if he had lost consciousness.

The man ran towards the group kicking the assailants away from the poor kid, with powerful chakra enhanced blows.

The hooded man stood over the blond boy protectively, glaring at the remaining people who remained, which were mostly shinobi, as most of the civilians had run away when they met some interference.

"Why are you stopping us? He's nothing but a filthy demon, can't you see that!" A member of the group yelled in disgust.

The man said nothing, he wouldn't waste anymore energy on these stupid weaklings, even to speak to them, so he just flared killing intent, and watched as they ran in fear.

The blond looked up transfixed at his protector, no one ever protected him, apart from the Hokage, and he was pretty sure this wasn't the Hokage.

"Better take you to the hospital." the man said as the slowly eased out the kunai that had been lodged in the kids leg.

"No! please don't take me there. They will only take me away from you and hurt me even more!" the blond cried out in fear.

"Why would they do that, and what the hell did you do to warrant a beating like that?" the man asked half knowing why, this was the jinchuriki of the Kyubi.

"I don't know why they do these things I just know that they do. Maybe they are right maybe I am just a demon." the boy said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"And who told you that being a demon is a bad thing," the man replied with a weird look in his eyes, those eyes were completely different from what he had ever seen, they were red with cat like slits in them, but the kid found no malice in those eyes.

The boy decided to trust his benefactor, years of abuse and mistreatment had honed his skills in judging whether people meant him any harm or not.

"Where do you want me to take you then?" the mysterious man asked.

"To see the Hokage, the Hokage seems to be the only person who likes me apart from the nice people at Ichiraku Ramen Bar." the boy said.

"Well that's fine, I need to talk to the Hokage anyway, maybe you will get me in there quicker."

"Oh no, we can't just go in the woman at the reception won't let me past, we are going to have to sneak in." the boy said in a matter of fact type of way, which suggested to the man that he was used to doing this sort of thing.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." the blond boy introduced with a beaming smile.

"Hi I am Masakazu Taro, err aren't you in any pain?" Taro asked noticing the blood still seeping through the pants leg.

"Oh it's fine, I'm used to injuries like this, it's annoying though because it means that I won't be able to walk for a couple of minutes." Naruto said brushing off Taro's concerns, but still enjoying the fact that he had found someone else that cared whether he was alright or not.

"Right I better get you inside then. Is that open window up there the Hokage's." Taro asked, glad he had run into Naruto, as he now had an excuse to see the Hokage without an appointment.

"Yeah that's the old mans office." Naruto said as he was picked up off the ground, Taro leapt up as high as possible then stuck to the wall using his chakra and made walked the further ten meters to the open window.

"Wow, I never knew that was possible, I'm training to become a ninja too." Naruto said smiling brightly at the man carrying him.

The Hokage was relaxing in his chair, he had just finished his dreaded paper work that he had started about 8 pm last night, he was tired, it must be at least 3am by now, he thought to himself, idly lighting his ever present pipe, with his back to the window.

"HI OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled scaring the old Hokage out of his wits, and making Taro think whether it was a good idea bringing Naruto up via the window, but he just shrugged what was done was done.

"Naruto how the he…." the Hokage said answering his own unfinished question as he stared harshly at Taro holding onto the boy who he considered to be his grandson.

"Put Naruto down." the Sandaime snarled at the stranger he saw before him, he must have been a shinobi as he was able to scale the side of the Hokage tower without much difficulty.

"Ok is there a chair I can put him on he still can't stand at this moment in time." Taro said seemingly oblivious to the murderous intent the Hokage was giving him, he was secretly regretting coming in this way and not making a appointment.

The Hokage's attention was suddenly moved onto Naruto's blooded leg, "Who did this to you Naruto?" he asked angrily.

"The villagers." Naruto said, again in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"And several of your shinobi, they couldn't have been any higher than chunin." Taro said, laying down Naruto softly so not to cause him any pain.

"Taro saved me. He's really strong." Naruto said as Taro smiled weakly at the Sandaime.

"Is he now? Well Naruto how is your leg?" Sandaime asked.

"It's almost healed, just a scratch now." Naruto said smiling, Sandaime was a bit shocked to see Taro not react surprised at all from that bit of information.

"Well Naruto why don't you go down to Ichiraku's while I talk to your friend here, here is some money." Sandaime said throwing Naruto a little leather pouch filled with money.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the office to go get some ramen, the food of gods.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my village? And why the hell weren't you not surprised in the least at Naruto's healing capabilities?" Sandaime demanded hotly.

"I wasn't surprised with Naruto's healing capabilities because I am aware of who he holds is his stomach." Taro said throwing his hood off his head, uncovering his deep red hair (same shade as Gaara's) and his silted blood red eyes.

The Sandaime gasped, he knew those eyes, those eyes were the eyes that the Kyubi had, though lacking the malice and hate, but instead had love and warmth, Sandaime made the connection, he knew who or rather what this man in front of him was.

"What are you doing here?" Sandaime asked coldly.

"I have been sent by my clan elders to personally apologise for the terrible behaviour of my younger brother, Kyubi. I have been sent to give my services to you for the good of Konaha to rectify the damage done by his terrible behaviour."

The Sandaime's eyes shot open with shock at Taro's last statement, "So you are from the demon clans."

"Yes I am, the Kitsune clan, and so is Kyubi."

"So is that all you're here for to make amends, or is there anything else?" Sandaime asked.

Taro was impressed, Sandaime was taking this all incredibly well, he must have heard of the clans before, probably from King Emna, Emna is always talking him, Taro thought to himself.

"Unfortunately I have been given another mission as well, to execute Kyubi so he can no longer harm any others, we have been well aware of his evil streak for a while now, we banished him to this plain of existence two millennia ago, the other Biju are also banished clan members."

"if you banished Kyubi why are you so eager to make amends for his actions, surely you would have given up responsibility for him after banishing him?"

"We did, but the Kitsune clan is a honourable clan, and also Gamabunta the head of the toad clan was out for blood after your Yondaime died fighting Kyubi, we had no choice but to send a representative here, which was me." Taro answered.

Sandaime's eyes suddenly widened dramatically, "But you cant kill the Kyubi with out killing little Naruto!" Sandaime exclaimed.

"And there lies my dilemma I have no wish in hurting that boy any more than he has already been hurt due to him being Kyubi's container. I have a plan that could kill off Kyubi's consciousness and leave Naruto unharmed, but Naruto is going to have to get mentally and physically stronger for my plans to work."

"Ok, I have a couple more questions if you don't mind we asking?" Sandaime asked,

"Fire away," Taro said.

"How come you look human, being from the Kitsune clan shouldn't you be over 100 feet tall?"

"Most of the stronger clans have the ability to transform into a human version of ourselves, I can stay comfortably in this form for as long as I want, that was why I was picked for this mission. Your next question?"

"Who's stronger you or Kyubi?" Sandaime asked, wondering whether Kyubi's legendary strength was normal for members of the Kitsune clan.

"I am not really sure, I won every sparing match we ever had, but we haven't seen each other since he was banished."

"Interesting." Sandaime said to himself. "When you said that Naruto would have to get stronger physically, do you mean in the shinobi arts?"

"In a way he needs to learn how to control both his chakra and Kyubi's chakra without being hurt by it, the earlier we start training the better."

"So what do you suggest?" Sandaime asked, not knowing anybody that would be able to teach him to use the Kyubi's chakra safely.

"I suggest that I teach him, allow me to teach in the academy, being seven millennia old as given me enough experience to teach a class of academy students, I am also quite knowledgeable in the shinobi arts."

"Wait a minute you can't just become an academy teacher, what if I don't go along with your ideas?"

"Then am afraid that I would have to kill Naruto to kill Kyubi, which is a path I don't want to go down."

"Fine, you start tomorrow, I will make the arrangements, here is a Konaha hitai-ite, come to be tomorrow morning for your uniform." Sandaime said passing Taro a hitai-ite.

"See you tomorrow Hokage sama." Taro said respectfully, as he was now the man's subordinate he had to treat him with respect.

"Do you know what you are letting yourself in for?" Sandaime grinned at the red head in front of him.

"Don't worry I will be fine I have countless years of experience behind me."

"Don't be so sure, nothing can prepare you for trying to teach a class full of hyperactive kids. Just try not to kill any of them." Sandaime chuckled thinking back to when he had taught his own genin team.

Taro just swallowed dryly at the old Hokage's warnings.

* * *

Well What did ya think, if you have read by other fic did this one start of better than that one? i think it did.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2 The worst first day EVER!!!

Taro walked, or rather leapt his way to the academy, as he found it easier and quicker to take to the roof tops than to walk on the busy roads, like most shinobi in the village.

Taro sighed, he didn't like the chunin uniform, it would be useful in a battle situation stopping weaker katon jutsus burning him, even though he wouldn't have to worry about it in the slightest as he was immune to flames.

The vest for him just slowed down his movements too much, why the hell would he need a practically stab prove vest any way, he was only going to be teaching a room full of kids, even if they were future shinobi.

Taro was thinking about his mission, it was going to be difficult teaching Naruto how to use Kyubi's chakra when the Hokage had completely refused with him when he said it would be better if Naruto knew of Kyubi being inside him.

Oh well he would just have to tell him he has a kekkei genkai or something, so he isn't suspicious when he starts bellowing out crimson chakra.

Taro had an unsettling feeling, the type you normally get when you know something is bad is going to happen, maybe it is just the Hokage's warnings last night putting me on edge, Taro mused but however hard he tried he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling, dammit I'm a all powerful demon, well at least in this plane of existence, what the hell could go wrong.

The academy was already swarming with students and parents saying goodbye there children, Taro just stopped a couple of buildings away so he could put a powerful genjutsu over his demonic eyes, that powerful that only another demon would even have the chance of even sensing it, because there was no need in scaring the children half to death, his training exercises he had planned would already do that, Taro smiled sadistically.

He jumped down and walked the remaining 50 meters to the academy on the road with the parents and pupils.

"Oh hello there, are you the new teacher?" a man asked also in a chunin uniform and a large scar stretching across his face, "My name is Iruka, yours is?"

"Masakazu Taro, do you know which class I will be teaching?" Taro asked, already knowing which he would be teaching but asked anyway for the sake of starting a proper conversation.

"yes, you will be teaching the third years with me, is this your first time teaching classes?"

"It is my first time teaching classes yes, but I have taught one to one before." Taro said, neglecting to mention that he taught Kyubi most of what he knew, as he was his older brother so that responsibility landed on him.

Iruka just smiled, "Your in for a treat." he said ambiguously with the same smile that the Hokage had painted on his face this morning, Taro couldn't help but think he had missed something somewhere.

A bell sounded and all the students who were hanging around the academy grounds picked themselves up and went inside.

"Lets go, I will introduce you, no matter how bad you are you have to be better liked than Mizuki, the students hated him for some reason, I have no idea why he was transferred, it wasn't by his own choice because he was complaining about it yesterday, do you know why?" Iruka asked.

"No idea, I was just asked to teach and I agreed, I always wanted to as I have a way with children." Taro lied.

"Oh, maybe there was another position that was in requirement of a more experienced teacher." Iruka thought out loud, hoping that he can be just as good friends with Taro as he was with Mizuki.

The two academy teacher strode into the class of noisy preteens.

"QUIET!!!" Iruka yelled, his head growing three times the size it should be, the yell made Taro's ears ring.

"We have a new class assistant folks, Mizuki has been transferred to lower academy, I don't know why so don't ask." Iruka said, his head shrinking to normal size.

"This is Masakazu Taro, he will be Mizuki's replacement, I hope you can make him feel at home here, try not to intimidate him too much, ok."

"Morning Taro sensei," the class harmonized, Naruto's voice was clearly audible over everyone else's, because he was enthusiastic over the fact that he would actually be taught something, as his new sensei was the nice person that had saved him from the mob that were trying to kill him.

"What's up with you dope why are you so exited?" the brooding Uchiha next to him asked.

"I know the new sensei, well I don't really know him but we've met before, and he is really strong." Naruto said.

"Strong is he, I will see about that, no one can be stronger than a Uchiha." Sasuke said glaring at the red haired 'chunin', and slowly reached down for his kunai pouch.

"Right I will be right back in a few minutes, I will leave you all in the capable hands of Taro sensei." Iruka said in the door way, then left to collect some examination papers for the class to do.

"Right then, as you all now know my name is Masakazu Taro, and I am glad to make all of your acquaintances." Taro said whilst sitting down behind the desk.

Sasuke smirked as he threw a kunai at his new teacher, Taro saw it coming immediately but had to physically force down his chakra from protecting him, as the class is not to know that he is not human, but because of his distraction with forcing down his chakra, which is no menial task, the kunai hit him in the right eye and sticking in deep.

Taro screamed in pain, he wasn't used to such pain, because in his demon form there is less pain receptors so he didn't have a very big pain thresh hold.

Taro couldn't stand the pain and tried to rid the pain by hitting his head against the desk, but of course that only drove the kunai in further so causing more pain.

The entire class was shocked, apart from Sasuke who was just sitting back with a air of arrogance sneering at his 'weak' sensei who couldn't even dodge a kunai, how was he ever going to make him stronger so he could kill Itachi.

Iruka walked back into the class to see his new assistant rolling around on the floor in pain, note to self never leave Taro alone with the class! Iruka thought to himself before picking Taro of the floor.

Iruka noticed the kunai deeply embedded in his eye as he turned him over, "What the hell! You should be dead!" Iruka said in shock as he dropped Taro back to the ground.

"Well I'm not, so please can you pull this kunai out of my eye." Taro pleaded.

"I better not that may kill you." Iruka said, promising pain to ever did this, if Taro didn't kill them first if he survives.

"I don't care, just pull it out, it is grating against my spinal cord and it really hurts, nothing can be as bad as this." Taro said, and Iruka yanked out the kunai.

"OK I WAS WRONG, THIS HURTS MORE!!" Taro yelled as his blood sprayed over Iruka.

Taro quickly shot through a series of hand seals breaking down his demonic chakra in to a powerful medical jutsu and applied it to his eye, the rebuilding intricate muscles nerves and receptors that make up the eye.

Iruka was shocked as he saw Taro's fully healed eye, not even Tsunade can rebuild nerves, there is more to this man than he is letting on, he thought to himself.

"Why the hell did you throw a kunai at me?!" Taro asked the still smirking Uchiha who didn't answer, "Is it some kind of friendship thing? If so I don't want to be your friend!" Taro exclaimed pointing and glaring at Sasuke (think of how the evil monkey from family guy points).

"Uchiha Sasuke! Follow me!" Iruka said, totally shocked that someone in his class would assault a teacher and fellow shinobi.

Iruka and Sasuke stood in the corridor, "Why did you just throw a kunai at Taro sensei?" Iruka asked coldly.

"Well Naruto said he had met him before and that he was really strong, I thought that he could dodge it, it looks like that stupid blond was wrong about him." Sasuke smirked again.

"Do you not know the amount of trouble you are in? you just assaulted a shinobi, which is treason, you could be executed for this!" Iruka exclaimed.

"I don't think so Iruka sensei, I am the last Uchiha, the council won't allow me to be executed." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"We will see about that, come on we are going to have a little chat with the Hokage." Iruka said in a cold and menacing voice.

Iruka and Sasuke left towards the Hokage tower, Iruka was still perplexed about Taro, he had never seen such a strong medical jutsu, he would ask the Hokage about him. Also Iruka was also a little amused that someone was having a worst first day than he had, which he had not thought possible.

Back in the classroom Taro had carried on like nothing had happened, most of the kunoichi in the class were looking at him in admiration because of the power of the medical jutsu he pulled off, most of the kunoichi has or once had the goal of becoming a medic so they knew how hard medical jutsus were to use.

"I have been given permission by the Hokage to teach you some advanced chakra control exercises, which for some reason that eludes me are only normally taught to mid genin level ninja, these exercises will make all other aspects of practical ninja skills easier to use."

"If you and control your chakra more you can force chakra into your muscles allowing them to work at the maximum of their capability, therefore making you faster in taijutsu, and will also give your punches and kicks a little more power."

"If you can control your chakra better you can speed up healing by focusing your chakra in the spot you are injured, this is the basis of medical jutsu, although just forcing chakra to the injured places is nothing compared to forcing refined medical chakra to those spots, you can refine your chakra through a series of hand seals. The hand seals are used in jutsu a lot, for katon jutsus you would refine you chakra down just to the fire element and so on."

Naruto put his hand up signifying he had a question, "Yes Naruto."

"I have really bad chakra control but yet my healing is really fast, how come, if what you say is true shouldn't it be slow?" Naruto asked, really happy that one of his sensei's were paying attention to him.

"No Naruto what I am talking about is speeding up natural healing consciously, your fast healing rate is natural, your chakra would heal your wounds as it flowed past in your chakra coils, so not focusing your chakra in those area wouldn't slow down natural healing. Your fast healing rate could be down to your large chakra coils and increased chakra, more chakra would go by your wounds in a smaller period of time compared to the average person, do you understand?"

"yeah I think so, but why do I have bigger chakra coils and chakra reserves?" Naruto asked.

"we don't have time for this right now the bell will go in half an hour, come to me after the bell and I will answer you questions Naruto." Taro said, which made Naruto ecstatic, he had found a teacher that was willing to explain things he didn't understand to him, which were numerous due to past teachers not having the time for him.

"Right why don't we go outside into the training area so I can explain the first chakra control exercise." Taro said jumping out of the open window, and walking over to the big tree at the far end of the training grounds.

"Ok now everyone is here, what you have to do is climb this tree without using your hands."

"How the hell are we meant to do that?" Kiba asked.

"Simply, like this." Taro said walking up the tree with his chakra stuck to the bottom of his feet.

"What you have to do is apply the right amount of chakra to the bottom of you feet, too much and you will blast off of the tree, too little and you won't stick." Taro explained.

"Now make a line, I suggest you start of with a run to give you more momentum."

The academy students lined up to have a go at climbing the tree, first was Kiba, he took a run up to the tree but after his third step on the tree he blasted of the trunk and hit the floor roughly.

"Not bad Kiba, you seemed to have the correct amount of chakra to begin with but you did not maintain it. Next!"

Hinata was next in line, she looked uncertainly at Taro who encouraged her. She took a run up to the tree and to her surprise and everyone else's she made it half way up before losing concentration and slipping of the tree, Taro caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh yeah, you catch Hinata but not me, great!" Kiba says sarcastically whilst rubbing his sore ribs.

Taro just decided to ignore the last comment, "Very well done, you have good chakra control, have you done other chakra control exersises with your family?"

"Yea-h it is e-esen-ntia-l to ha-ave g-go-o-od ch-ha-akra con-n-trol wi-ith the ju-k-k-en st-t-y-y-le," Hinata stuttered.

"Thought so, go to the back of the line, next!" Taro said again congratulating her once more, building a little self confidence.

In the Hokage's office Sasuke sat in front of the Hokage and Iruka, "So explain to me again, what did you do?" The Hokage asked, obviously just as shocked with Sasuke's actions as Iruka was.

"All I did was throw a kunai at the new teacher, I don't see why you are getting so angry over this." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well obiously the villages treatment of you as warped your ideas of acceptable behaviour Sasuke. What you did, if you was a bit older would warrert a public execution. But for now what we will do is disalow you to train with the rest of the group for the one hour a day when they go with Taro sensei, hopfully seeing your team mates surpass you will knock your arrogance a bit, once I have seen prove that you have learned from this experience I will allow you to carry on the training with Taro." the Hokage explained.

The Hokage's words didn't seem to phase Sasuke at all, "What could that weak academy teacher teach me, I am an Uchiha, the others will never supase me." Sasuke said smugly.

The Hokage looked coldly at Sasuke, "I think all the attension from the village people has given you a false sense of grandure, the Uchiha clan is not and has never been any greater than any others, and you are not that strong that you won't profit from Taro's training, you will see eventually what I mean, I will make sure of that."

* * *

So what did ya think? i always thought that Sasuke is too arrogant and needs to be taken down a couple of pegs.

Please review, they really help with motivation for the next chapter so making me update more frequantly.


End file.
